Electronic devices referred to as wearables, such as new watches, which a wearer can use to interact with a nearby devices and/or communication networks are becoming increasingly desirable. Like cellular telephones before them, wearables are also becoming increasingly capable. In some instances, the increased capabilities are intended to support a cellular telephone's functionality. In other instances, the wearable is intended to replace some of the cellular telephone functionality. To the extent that the wearable is intended to replace some of the cellular telephone functionality, it may be necessary to replicate in the wearable device at least some of the corresponding components that support the replaced functionality in the cellular device.
However, wearables tend to be smaller than their counterparts, and while many aspects of the device with which a wearable may interact are themselves trending smaller, the wearables are often even smaller. That means, less room for power storage, less room for user interfaces, and less room for circuitry including less room for antennas. However, while there is less room for antennas in the wearable, such as the body of a watch, a watch strap can provide an opportunity for the placement of a corresponding antenna. Nevertheless, the space available in a watch band is not infinite. So, not only is there a desire to manage the antenna in the available space constraints, which may be somewhat relaxed by placement in a watch strap, there is a desire to design and incorporate power efficient antennas to help conserve the power, that may be available from the generally more limited wearable supply.
The present inventors have correspondingly recognized that an antenna involving transmission line elements can be modified through its overall construction, as well as an adjustment of its feed point relative to its transmission line structure, in order to provide an antenna that fits within a wristband construction, as well as provide for enhanced efficiency with improved return losses.